Aqua Na, A New Legend
by LeannaQua
Summary: Ash;s cousin comes to visit, and his friends and him learn and unexpected lesson. But the get caught up in it and must help save the pokemon of the world.


**A/N-**I don't Own pokemon.

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"**ASH is that you?" asked voices.**

**"Misty, Richie, Tracy, Casey, Brock, May, Max is that you guys? Yeah I am here" said Ash staring at his friends. **

**"ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!? "Said a stranger who he didn't know(at least he thought he didn't know the person). All of a sudden All the rare pokemon Ash has every seen came out of a cloud and then ****RING BING RING A LING. **

"What!?" said Ash very confused.

"Come on Ash it's almost time to go!" said May very mad like.

"Oh sorry" said Ash.

"Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." asked May.

"I think so" answered Ash "I just had a weird dream."

"Well dream or no dream just hurry up!!" said May.

"Geesh what's wrong with her. It's as todays a special dayyyy." Said Ash "Oh no today my cousin's coming for two whole weeks for her birthday and she dropping by soon. I almost forgot." And so he got dress and went to the front part of the poke' center and said hello to his friends but then he heard his name

"Ash is that you well long time no see isn't that right Misty, Tracey?" said a familiar voice.

"Richie, Misty, Tracey man I've missed you guys" said Ash looking at his old friends "Oh and Richie this is May and Max they are now traveling with me."

"HI nice to meet you." Said Richie shaking their hands "Oh and Ash thanks fro lending us your pokemon after you knocked us down this morning"

"What but that's impossible he was fast asleep this morning. I mean I practically had to have an earthquake to wake him," said May.

"Well then is there anyone who looks like you? I mean a spitting image" said Misty.

"Well there is………" said Ash before being cut off by a siren.

"Chansey get the charger we have……." Said Nurse Joy.

"No need nurse Joy I have it under control," said a girl who looked like Ash except her hair was a little lighter and in a pony "Okay Pikachu use self revive off of water when I say so got it?" PIKA-PI "Okay come out and use revive water on the ground and then sooth bell Swetcun" said The girl and magically a swetcun did come out and helped. "Okay now pikachu" 'Pi-Pikachu' and what do you know pikachu was revived 'Pika-bee'. Oh good thanks swetcun return" said the girl then she went over to the pikachu and it climbed on to her shoulder and then all of a sudden she saw an old time buddy of hers.

"Pikachu oh man I have missed you so much." Said The Girl "so are you taking care of Ash or is Ash not taking care of you?" she asked.

"Hey for your information I have 6 battle frontier symbols and have qualified in all the champion leagues." Said Ash mad at her.

"Oh Ash you know I trust you with pokemon but you also know I love to pick on you." She said.

"Yeah I know Aqua Na" said Ash "Oh you remember Misty, Richie, Tracey and Brock don't you?"

"Of course how could I forget the best gym leader For water pokemon I have ever seen nice to meet you again Misty" said Aqua Na "And how could I forget the first guy to hit on me and The one with Sparky and the one who draws nice to see you all again"

"And I still love you" said Brock making his move "Ooof" PIKA PI said her pikachu hitting him in his stomach

"Sorry but you know my pikachu" said Aqua Na

"Nice to meet you again Aqua Na" said Richie

"HI" said Tracey. "And Ash who else do you have here?"

"Oh this is May and her little brother Max" said Ash.

"Nice to meet you Max I heard through the grapevine you love to learn all about pokemon is that true?" she asked calmly.

"Yes Yes I do " he said stuttering. "No need to be nervous Max and May I heard you like contests and you were in the top 8 and top 4 is that true as well?" she asked May this time.

"Yes Yes I have and I do. Ummmm, may I ask you something?" asked May

"Why yes go ahead" said Aqua Na.

"Well um how did you caught swetcun?" asked May

"And do you have any other legendary pokemon?" asked Max.

"Okay well why don't we move outside where it is more comfortable" said Aqua Na. So they did.

"Now to answer your questions I caught all the other legendary pokemon and I caught them to protect them" she said lying down.

"What that doesn't make since you did it to protect them?!" said Richie.

"Ash you didn't tell them" she said looking at Ash angrily.

"Sorry I'll tell them now okay" said Ash

"Fine just don't tell about you know who and you know what" said Aqua Na.

"Tell us what?" asked Tracey.

"I am going to tell you about Aqua Na. Now Misty is the only one who knows this" said Ash

"Well why is Misty the only one who knows beside you and Aqua Na?" asked May.

"Because Misty was around when I saw Aqua Na again for the first time in a while now here is the story 'There is a legendary pokemon named Ho-oh and that pokemon has granted a family so that when the right girl is born she will get the title of the pokemon power princess but there is a cacht she can listen and feel all pokemon even if they are not any bodies and she also will be deeply hurt if a pokemon passes away and won't revive until a new one is born. Ho-oh also gives them a neckalas for every type of pokemon. Now this is whaere Aqua Na fits in her family was granted and so she was the one and now she can do the impossible but she had to go to the moon to rescue some new type of pokemon but anyway She also has the job of being a kid a trainer and everything else but she also has to pick some of the pokemon tranieras she trust to be the pokeon power protecters and so she chose them' and that would be us. Now this is about her life okay she was born in Pallet Town in her parents gym with pikachu alongggg" said Ash before being cut of by Brock.

"With her pikachu, Ash I will take it from here, she was always friendly with pokemon and had a lot and then a trainer came when she was only three and battled her and ended up destorying the gym and so she began her jorney and she is also a friend to Lucy and Annabelle and Sabrina they all survied and so did their pokemon except her mom and dad and the other pokemon weren't as lucky but they say two of the pokemon are still a live" said Brock reading from a book.

"Brock sorry but it is very creepy you know so much about my cousin" said Ash.

"well anyway that sounds so terrible I would hate that so did she ever find the pokemon" asked May.

"Yeah and what happened to the jewelery you talked about?" asked Max.

"Oh no she hasn't yet but she will and everyone here has one of them" said Ash looking at his cousin after hearing her snore.

"Ash I guess your cousin is asleep" said Tracey

"Yeah she always does this when ever some one tells her story" said Ash "Okay now come out Aricanine help take Aqua Na to the center." Said Ash calling out one of her pokemon. Ar Arc

"So Ash how are you and Aqua Na related?" asked Tracey which seemed to be on everyones mind except Misty.

"Well" he said entering a hotel the size of the battle tower twice. "I don't know but here are some girls who do know" said Ash waving at a group of 7 girls waving back at him.

"WOW whooo are they" said Brock looking mesmerized.

"Ash it is so good to see you again we all missed you excepetally jumbo bo" said a girl 'Jiggly jig'

"Well I missed you all too or this is Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, and Richie but you know pikachu too. And this is Melody, Harmony, Rhythm, Beat, Kaya, Aly, AJ, Ashley, Nia, Mia, Tinia, and Tiana."

"Hi everyone. I guess some one" said Harmony

"Started to talk about the incident right?" asked Melody

"Yeah they sure did" said Ash.

"While" "Aqua Na" "reserved" "the" "penthouse" "for" "us" said the other seven. "Show the way girls" said Misty. "Right" "this "way" "alright" "Arcainine" said five of them. So they all went to the elevator called the pikachu which made pikachu happy and went to the top floor. "Wow this is a great place" Now where are the beds" asked Ash. Melody pionted to a hall and find the one saying '_**AQUA NA**_' in golden yellow. He opened the door and arcinine went into the room and then put her into her bed and lyed down and went to sleep. "So" said Ash closing the door "what do we do now?" "Well the girls and I were talking and decided to through her a surprise party though you would have to do it mostly alone because we have to leave early tomorrow." "That is fine." Find out what happens next in the next chapter.

**REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SHOCKED, BY PIKACHU**

**Pikacu- PIka Pi**


End file.
